A fuel reservoir is described in German Patent Publication DE 10 2007 012 948 A1, in which a fuel reservoir has a diesel tank and a reduction agent tank in which generally urea is stored. The urea is added metered to the exhaust gases as a reduction agent.
To reduce hunting movements of the fuel, in this case diesel, in the diesel tank and reduce the flow in the tank, a wash plate with passage openings is provided in the interior of the diesel tank.
On use of a reduction agent, in particular urea, there is a risk of freezing at low temperatures. This is the case in particular if the walls of the reduction agent chamber are in direct contact with the environment or the vehicle exterior. To prevent this risk, therefore, additional heating for the reduction agent tank has already been proposed.
German Patent Publication DE 197 29 003 C2 describes a tank for a vehicle with an exhaust cleaning system operated with a reduction agent. Here the diesel tank and the reduction agent tank are joined into one unit. For heat transmission, the partition walls between the reduction agent tank and the diesel tank are formed with good thermal conductivity.